Suposição Inevitável
by Camila-Jessica
Summary: Draco e Hermione, supondo o que seria inevitável... Amor


**Suposição Inevitável**

_**Resumo**_ : Draco e Hermione, supondo o que seria inevitável... Amor

_**Disclaimer**_: Draco, Hermione e todos os amiguinhos do Harry Pôker pertencem a Tia J.K, roubar é feio, por isso não devemos fazer isso, crianças...XD

**Suposição Inevitável**

O salão de festas estava lotado de ruivos. Hermione segurava uma taça com firewhisky, embora celebrações como aquela pedissem um Vinho de flor de sabugueiro. Observou a noiva em seu exagerado vestido amarelado, provavelmente herança de família – como tudo mais dos Weasley – e o noivo, com seu smoking extravagante, cortando o bolo de casamento, e concluiu que esse tipo de coisa definitivamente não combinava com ela.

– _Hermione, o que está fazendo aí sentada? _– lá estava Ginny, agarrada a Harry, no meio da pista de dança – _Vamos, isso é um casamento, e não um enterro. Arrume um par e venha já para cá!_

A morena limitou-se a sorrir e assentir para a ruiva, que voltou sua atenção aos passos de dança, com um desajeitado Potter tentando acompanhá-la. O casamento, os pares, a festa, as roupas. Era tudo tão... Previsível.

Seria mais esperado ainda se aquela que estivesse se casando fosse ela, e não Luna.

Permitiu-se dar um suspiro de alívio. Já pensara verdadeiramente que poderia viver daquela forma, e ainda ser feliz. Entretanto, acordara a tempo de ver que sua personalidade jamais permitiria que se comportasse como Hermione-dona-de-casa-feliz-cheia-de-filhos-ruivos-e-sardentos-Weasley. Era independente, e por que não dizer, inteligente demais para aquele tipo de coisa, e Luna era perfeita para o papel de senhora Ronald Weasley.

– _Gostaria de agradecer a meus amigos, que estão aqui nesse momento tão maravilhoso para Luna e eu_ – Ronald estendeu a taça – _Harry, Hermione,_ Neville, Seamus, Dean...

A mulher realmente pensou que seu coração ainda se abalaria ao ver a pessoa que amou em segredo por tanto tempo escolhendo outra para passar o resto de sua vida. Mas, para surpresa de todos (e sua), ela não só assistiu ao matrimônio, como foi uma das madrinhas, e ainda fez votos de felicidade eterna para o jovem casal. Votos sinceros, diga-se de passagem, apesar de o vestido de madrinha, escolhido por Luna a fizesse parecer uma louca saída de um carnaval. Quem em sã consciência escolheria vestidos rosa chiclete com plumas verdes para as madrinhas de seu casamento?

O pior era que ela pareceu ser a única a se incomodar. Ginny, Cho e até mesmo Lavender realmente não se importaram em desfilar na frente de todos com aquelas aberrações. Será que apenas ela estava raciocinando verdadeiramente? Ou havia algum tipo de poção naqueles chás que elas tomavam quando se reuniam para acertar os detalhes da cerimônia? Afinal, elas não podiam estar bem com _aquilo__._

Alegou ter passado na conta na bebida, e despediu-se de todos amigavelmente, antes de deixar a festa. Ficou incrivelmente aliviada ao sair de lá. Que seus amigos não a levassem a mal, mas era tão inacreditavelmente enfadonho, parecia o típico final feliz escrito por alguém cujas idéias esgotaram-se. Era tudo tão... Previsível.

Após cinco minutos de caminhada, amaldiçoou sua memória ao perceber que havia esquecido a varinha no quarto onde todas se arrumaram, pois o vestido era justo demais e não havia lugar para guardá-la. Ginny ou as outras provavelmente a devolveriam pela manhã.

Estava disposta a fazer todo o caminho de volta e recuperar o item esquecido, caso não tivesse começado a chover. Ponderou que o mais certo a fazer era correr para se abrigar no interior daquela loja de conveniência no posto de gasolina, que parecia ser a única coisa naquele pacífico bairro de Londres que ainda mantinha as luzes acesas.

o-O-o

"_Nota mental de Hermione Jane Granger: Correr de salto alto é muito complicado, e o maldito vestido cheio de plumas pesa uma tonelada quando está começando a se encharcar. O clima dessa cidade é absurdo, não confie na previsão do tempo."_

o-O-o

Ouviu um sininho soar quando abriu a porta. Talvez comprasse uns chocolates enquanto esperava... Se a bolsa também não tivesse ficado naquele quarto. Será que alguém havia lançado algum feitiço de má sorte? O que poderia surgir para piorar aquela situação?

Foi quando seus olhos castanhos encaram outros, acinzentados, e ela não deixou de proferir uma infinidade de palavrões mentais. Poderia reconhecer Draco Malfoy mesmo depois de todos estes anos. Aquele desgraçado loiro, alto e esnobe, bem ali, na sua frente. Sim, a situação estava pior.

Sentiu como se estivesse de volta a Hogwarts quando ele a olhou de cima a baixo, e gargalhou com vontade.

– _Estamos em Novembro, não acha um pouco tarde para o __Halloween__?_ – Ele tentava conter o riso para falar, e Hermione realmente pensou na possibilidade de dar-lhe outro soco, como aquele de anos atrás.

– _Boa noite para você também, Malfoy. Vejo que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, sua educação continua inexistente._ – A resposta foi seca. Ela já estava furiosa, e ficou mais ainda quando percebeu que os cabelos estavam totalmente desalinhados ao observar seu reflexo no vidro do refrigerador de cervejas.

Definitivamente, era como voltar ao passado.

– _Fui e continuo sendo bastante cordial, mas não vejo utilidade para gentilezas em gente como você_ – Arrebitou disfarçadamente o nariz – _porém, mesmo sendo uma párea, parece que seu senso de moda decaiu ainda mais. E jamais acreditei que isso fosse possível._

– _Maldição, Malfoy!_ – Como desejava ter algumas moedas para comprar uma daquelas cervejas, e quebrar a garrafa naquela cabeça loura e fútil – _Não fui eu quem escolheu este maldito vestido. Era o desejo de Luna que as madrinhas utilizassem essa aberração no seu casamento. Pergunto-me quantos pavões tiveram que se sacrificar para que isto fosse confeccionado. Argh!_

– _Ora, quem diria. Então, a maluca se casou? Quem foi o __felizardo__? Longbottom? Finnigan?_ – ele a encarou novamente, divertido – _Aaah, não, não me diga que perdeu o Weasley para uma lunática Granger?_

– _Eu realmente não o perdi_ – Ela falava mais para si, com expressão distante – _Até por que, quando ele finalmente reparou nos meus sentimentos, ainda na escola, eu o recusei._

Aquela afirmação pareceu provocar, de início, uma surpresa verdadeira no rosto pálido, pois sua boca abriu um pouco e seus olhos se esbugalharam levemente, para então retornar a habitual seriedade, dando apenas um sorrisinho que Hermione não soube ao certo identificar. Draco tinha adquirido um quase total controle de seus atos. Estava mais maduro, era visível.

Após alguns minutos de total silêncio, o que era raro, um homem adentrou a pequena loja, fazendo um sinal de positivo com o polegar para Malfoy, que apenas depositou algumas notas no balcão e saiu, pedindo a Hermione que o acompanhasse. Ela não entendeu porque o fez.

– _O que estamos fazendo aqui fora?_ –A mulher estava verdadeiramente chateada. Por mais que o lugar ainda estivesse coberto, o vento gelado a fazia tremer.

Draco simplesmente ignorou a pergunta e continuou caminhando até um Audi prateado, que se encontrava próximo de uma das bombas de gasolina, e entrou. Hermione fez o mesmo, mais para sair do frio do que para acompanhá-lo. Era lógico.

– _Não me diga que sabe dirigir um desses?_ – Estava incrédula, mas não o suficiente para deixar passar uma oportunidade de alfinetá-lo. – _Para quem disse que desprezava os trouxas e suas invenções, você está se saindo bem mal..._

– _Acredite quando digo que não tenho outra opção_ – Ele tirou do bolso um molho de chaves, e inseriu uma delas na ignição – _Mas é temporário, não me verá andando nisto por muito tempo. Aliás, nunca mais pretendo vê-la. Agora me diga, onde você mora? Não quero o Potter maldito vindo me encher a paciência por encontrar a melhor amiguinha dele em situação complicada e não fazer nada._

– _Malfoy, em casos normais eu realmente não aceitaria sua... Bem, vamos chamar de ajuda, já que não encontro um termo correto para isso que você está fazendo. Entretanto, não tenho outra opção._ – Hermione suspirou pesadamente – _Bexsley__._

– _Ótimo, até que não estamos tão longe assim_. – Ele passou um sinal vermelho, e sorriu, olhando-a. – _Só alguns minutos_.

– _Perfeito, você pode saber dirigir, mas não entende nada sobre as regras de trânsito_ – Hermione achou melhor por o cinto de segurança, só por precaução. – _Por acaso tem carteira de motorista? E se tem, a quem subornou para consegui-la?_

– _Claro que tenho_ – Retrucou Malfoy, bastante irritado pela suposição de que sua habilidade como motorista não fosse satisfatória – _Mas pretendo descartá-la, assim que conseguir uma varinha nova_. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, girando os olhos. Falara demais.

– _Como assim?_ – Um brilho curioso tomou os olhos castanhos de Granger, e ela se inclinou mais para o lado dele – _O que houve com a antiga?_

Ele permaneceu silencioso, concentrado apenas em observar o caminho pelo vidro embaçado. O barulho da chuva tomou conta do ambiente por alguns minutos.

– _Ora, quem diria Malfoy, não é capaz de terminar o que começa?_

– _Droga Granger, parece realmente impossível para você manter-se quieta_ – Ele pareceu emburrado, como uma criança que não ganhou o presente que queria no natal. – _Minha ex-namorada, Astoria, quebrou minha varinha quando eu terminei com ela, e agora estou esperando uma nova chegar. Satisfeita?_

Ele imaginou que ela riria da situação, e soltaria mais um comentário sarcástico, começando uma nova discussão – Aquilo tudo era tão... Previsível. – Mas, ela não o fez. Pelo contrário, deu um sorrisinho de lado, acompanhado de leves tapinhas em seu ombro. Estaria tentando confortá-lo?

– _Algumas garotas são, realmente, vingativas_ – virou-se para a janela, com o olhar distante – _Que estranho, quando vi vocês nas colunas sociais, pensei sinceramente que fossem casar. Uma festa pomposa, cheia de convidados importantes. Depois, uma vida aristocrática, cheia de poder. Então, no fim de tudo, um filho, que pelo que conhecemos dos genes dos Malfoy, seria uma versão miniatura de você._ _Totalmente previsível._

– _Olha só quem fala_ – Draco, vez ou outra alternava seu olhar entre o percurso e a morena, que passou a dar-lhe atenção. – _A jovem fiel escudeira do herói Potter, que passou a vida inteira lutando por tudo que é justo e bom, amando o seu amiguinho pobretão em segredo. O que acha que aconteceria no final?_ – Ia gesticulando com uma mão, enquanto a outra continuava segurando o volante. – _Algum dos seus amiguinhos, ou até você mesma, cansada de tanto esperar, iria escancarar seus sentimentos ao Weasley patético, que finalmente se daria conta. Depois de algum tempo de namoro, que eu acredito que seria verdadeiramente curto, ele lhe pediria em casamento. Então, iriam morar numa casa minúscula, e teriam apenas DOIS filhos ruivos e sardentos, porque obviamente você iria querer tempo para trabalhar, mas veja pelo lado bom, Granger. Ao seu lado, Weasley mudaria de "totalmente pobre" para "classe média baixa", afinal, a Senhora Weasley também seria responsável pelo sustento da matilha._

– _Já tinha pensado nessa possibilidade..._ – Hermione passou as mãos pelos cabelos continuamente, numa tentativa inútil de endireitá-los. – _Talvez eu até fosse feliz por algum tempo, mas depois me desencantaria com essa vida que eu mesma havia idealizado._

– _Os contos de fada nunca são eternos, Granger, e passar a vida inteira pagando os piores lugares de um jogo de quadribol realmente deve desencantar qualquer um._

– _Certamente, e você teria os melhores, com certeza, com a mais privilegiada vista para o campo, e veria a Inglaterra ganhar da Alemanha de camarote, junto com sua esposa que não deve saber nada sobre o jogo. Você, cansado disso, resolve tomar um ar, longe de todos._ – Agora, os dois mantinham o olhar fixo um no outro, aproveitando um sinal vermelho.

– _Oh, claro que sim, e a perfeita mãe de família Granger, cansada da barulheira do clã Weasley, resolve sair de fininho com alguma desculpa tola, e acabaria trombando comigo por aí..._

– _Consequentemente, discutiríamos..._

– _E, durante a queima de fogos pela vitória da Inglaterra, acabaríamos em algum hotel barato das redondezas_...

Hermione não pode revidar. Em seu íntimo, sabia que isso realmente poderia acontecer – Não, era uma possibilidade quase certa de que, os dois, totalmente cansados da vidinha pré-fabricada, resolveriam colocar um pouco de risco. Seria como escalar montanhas, ou saltar de pára-quedas.

– _Realmente, foi melhor assim_ – Não poderia negar que ainda estava meio surpresa com tudo que descobriu da vida que poderia ter tido. – _Chegamos, pare aqui, por favor._

Imprevisível.

– _Ei, Granger_ – O rapaz chamou, e baixou o vidro do carro, quando ela já estava a alguns passos do Audi. Ela chegou mais perto para saber o que ele desejava, quando o viu sorrir maliciosamente. – _Como pretende me pagar pelo que eu fiz por você?_

Assim seria um relacionamento com Draco Malfoy.

– _Um jantar? Pode ser? _

Totalmente imprevisível.

– _Te pego as sete, sexta-feira. E não se atrase._

– _Está bem_ – Sorriu, para poucos segundos depois vê-lo partir.

Era tudo que ela precisava no momento.

o-O-o

_Nota mental de Draco Malfoy: Os trouxas idiotas acertaram ao menos uma vez ao inventarem meios locomotores tão eficientes e prazerosos quanto os automóveis. E não posso esquecer-me do jantar com a sangue-ruim na sexta, vai ser imprevisível._

o-O-o

Nota póstuma (LOL, parece que alguém morreu...D8'):

Depois de séculos com essa fic aqui no Misty (computadores tem nomes, e sentimentos...XD) , eu finalmente resolvi publicá-la, apesar de todos os pesares...D8'''

Hermione usando um vestido rosa chiclete, Draco gostando de carros... Os dois fazendo suposições (não tão) altamente alternaverse pro futuro... Sim, CJ precisa deixar as dorgas....XD

Se você curtiu essa fic, e achou que a autora mereceu um incentivo, mande um review, se não quiser (ou como eu, que acaba sempre escrevendo um livro na hora de comentar e/ou está com uma preguiça dos inferno...XD)...Sinta-se livre para não fazê-lo... ^^

Essa fanfic foi salva de levar um "ctrl + delete" pela **~Hoshi **,que betou, e praticamente me deu o título de bandeja, assim como a sinopse, e tudo mais. Além disso, ela é excelente amiga e também escreve fics, prestigiem minha beta pessoal...XD...o/

Enfim, beijos a todos, e obrigado por estarem lendo esse projeto de escritora falando barbaridades até o final... ^O^/

CJ

O Fim, agora de verdade...XD... o.o/


End file.
